


A Friend

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Sail and Ocean [1]
Category: Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: highlander50, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends of MacLeod meet on his barge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend

"Mac?" The stranger's voice came from the water side of the barge as a boat's motor came to an idle.

Amanda climbed off the couch, automatically reaching for her sword with one hand while she wiped the tears clinging to her eyelashes away. She had stopped at Mac's barge after Nick left, hoping that the Highlander was in Paris. He hadn't, and now someone else had come looking for him.

The stranger didn't speak again, but Amanda could hear the soft sounds of someone climbing the ladder onto the barge. Padding towards the door, Amanda waited for the other Immortal to try to enter.

Several minutes passed, the maddening tingle keeping Amanda on her toes, aware that the other hadn't left, nor come any closer.

"Who's in there?" The other Immortal finally spoke, the firm tone that of someone used to being obeyed.

"Who are you?" Amanda returned the question, not letting herself relax.

"I asked first."

"A friend of Mac's."

"Likewise. Is Mac even at home?"

"No."

The other Immortal sighed, and Amanda heard the scrape of metal on leather. "Lovely. He told me he'd be in Paris this month. And I was looking forward to showing off the latest treasure find."

"Treasure?" Amanda raised an eyebrow, her curiosity rising.

"Why don't I come in, and we sit and talk over a mug of tea? I know Mac has to have some somewhere in that galley of his."

Amanda lowered her sword after a moment to think, reaching out to unlock the door. "It's unlocked."

The door opened slowly, the woman on the other side watching Amanda through dark brown eyes. A smile twitched the corner of the woman's mouth up, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she swept her gaze over the other Immortal.

"I see Mac's taste in women hasn't changed a bit. I'm Alysse." She held out her hand towards Amanda. "Took Mac out sailing a few centuries back. Seventeen Oh-Three, I think it was."

"Amanda." Amanda took Alysse's outstretched hand, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "You took Mac out sailing?"

"He wasn't exactly amused by the experience. Possibly having to do with that glorious hull of a merchant ship we captured." Alysse gestured towards the main room of the barge. "If I come in, will I keep my head?"

"Tell me about this treasure you were talking about." Amanda closed the door behind Alysse, setting her sword down on the low table in front of the couch as she settled into it.

Alysse grinned, leaning against the wall. "Ah, that's a bit of a tale, if you've the time. Starting with this lovely little schooner down off the coast of Morocco...."


End file.
